Bridget Shine
Bridget R. Shine is currently a seventeen year old Junior attending Ashford Academy. Her powers of Cloaking and Access and Occlusion mixed with her bad habits of stealing landed her here. A secret Battlefront member her main goal is to regain her freedom. She is Jez's first and main character. History Early Years There was a long and happy relationship between Erica Kenna and Alex Shine soon due to be wed. At first glance the pair seemed to be a normal happy couple, severally waiting the day they could slip a ring on each other’s finger and soon after start a family. Erica learned she was pregnant a few months before the weeding. The couple was ecstatic, so overjoyed. However, there was another factor coming into play. Alex took this as the perfect opportunity to come clean before the wedding and before the birth of their first child, to tell her of his real identity. He was not the hero that Erica so often called him, in fact he is the villain dancing in the shadows of the world. In his after hours of his cover CEO Job he was a fierce and powerful crime lord. All this time she had thought he was an honest man, it was shattering to the pure hearted expecting mother that the man she had fallen in love with was not the man she thought he was. In response she claimed she could never love a criminal. She only stayed with him because of their baby growing in her stomach as the true story unfolded. Soon came time and she gave birth to their child. She had only held her baby girl, Bridget named for the Goddess of Fire like Erica hoped her spirit would be full of, for a week before laying a kiss on her cheek and vanished in the night. Left with a broken heart and a small child to take care of on his own Alex was lost in the mysterious ways of parenthood. Often once he put her down to bed in her early weeks he would sit in a chair by her crib, wondering how he could possibly pull this off. How he could try to keep her safe and keep her with him. In truth, he wish he could walk out and live a simple life with the woman he still loved and his daughter sleeping only feet from him. Alex knew that there was no going back, he knew he had to do his best to keep her safe from his work. The best way he thought to do this was keeping far away from her, keeping his work away from her. While she grew up in the refurbished warehouse he would spend days, at times weeks away to keep the meetings from focusing on his home. He would spend outs pent up in his office, and his men would patrol the house making sure no one who wanted to harm him or his daughter would get in. At the same time he left his growing daughter in the hands of a full time nanny in hopes she would fill the job of parenting while Alex did his best to detach his life from Bridget. All this was to 'protect' Bridget but it didn't work as well as he thought it would. She became lonely and more independent than any child of her young age should be. Not to mention the rebellious streak growing in attempts to gain attention from her absent father. Nothing she did matter though, he wouldn’t see any other way than what he had already planned. Soon it came time for school, she wasn’t sure how to interact with the other kids. Often appearing wild or rash in her actions. She never was able to gain a set group of friends throughout her younger years or even someone to talk to during recess. That’s how school went for her, lonelier than her time spent at home. This change when she was about eight. Out at recess one day she noticed a group of boy bullying a small kid. She had seen the younger kid around school before, he was so small for his age he was an easy target. At that point she had been away from her father for over a week straight without word making her anger boil and the feeling of being alone enhanced quite a bit. Bridget couldn't stand to see someone else alone too when she knew that pain. Running up to the group she shoved them away with a powerful force even with her small frame. Once there she yelled at them, going to a point to shove them away and become quite threatening. She was rather smart in causing a seen on the recess yard as the teachers started to pay attention to the area. The group was extremely startled when she thread to kick their butts if they ever bothered the kid again and then tell the teachers too. Like most bullies they decided to make a quick exit not wanting too much trouble and the fact she was a girl, they couldn’t hit her. This was the start to her first and longest holding friendship that Bridget had. The odd pairing of Bridget and the boy she later learned was called Pipsqueak. She lovingly shortened the cruel nickname to Pip and it stuck with him forever after. Even into his teenage years, no matter how much he protested. Especially when he grew to be taller than Bridget herself, it still didn’t go away. Now, she wasn’t alone. She always had Pip by herself as they pair was stuck together at the hip. Her true personality started to develop and her colors started to shine bright for anyone to see. Once they found each other a small gang started to form around the pair. From their elementary years to their teens. Aron was described as tall dark quiet one as he didn't speak much but had a quiet the powerful build at six feet six inches. Brody was another tall but not as quiet standing somewhere around six foot with greasy orange hair and the worst jokes springing from his lips. Janet was rather kind and constantly smiling she had beautiful blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Pip who was named the official lookout as he was the best at it with his small frame and nearly ghostly skin, he was always looked right over. Together they were the best rag-tag group of teenager you would ever see! Pre Ashford Bridget came into her powers completely on accident. One day she was waiting for her father to finish up a business meeting so they could go out to dinner, for once being allowed into the office as it was well guarded by Alex’s own men and he didn’t expect much trouble from the client. Hanging in the back of the room the man he was meeting with hardly noticed the girl throwing a ball up in the air. She was an unimportant factor that the business partner’s men barely even glanced at. She simply started wishing she could disappear and leave this boring place, possibly go hang with Janet afterwards even if that meant missing time with her father. What was another broken promise of evening plans after all? Wishing became a powerful thing, powerful enough for the power activate the ball she had been throwing up and down vanished in thin air. She caught it as normal and slowly is shimmered back to its usual form. Mystified she didn’t pay attention to the others around her, she wished she could disappear and her hands started to slowly shimmer out of view, the cloaking spreading. It was one of the few times the client’s men were paying attention. They panicked as expected, leaping at the teen and attacking her within seconds. The only thing her father saw was the knife flashing in the air nearing his precious daughter. The guard attempted to slice her throat open but he missed as he knocked her to the ground. He sliced cleaning along her collar bone but had no more time to do anymore damage. Her father had his own men that were located in the room stop him and promptly ordered them to kill him. The sight of death nothing new to the girl, Bridget could only focus on the matter at hand. Her new founded powers. Even as the blood soaked into one of her favorite hoodies. Out of this little fight Bridget got a new scar and a power which soon led to the discovery of her second ability to open any lock. With this a small idea formed in her mind. The life of crime had never been far from her heart, no matter what her father tried, it was exciting and dangerous. She loved that aspect often knowing every move her father was making once she learned to sneak into his office and find out herself. The idea she could get into any place at any time was thrilling. She knew she could become a grade A criminal, more importantly she could make a point to her father. A point that she wasn’t a delicate little flower that needed protecting and he could trust her. He could be involved in her life and she wouldn’t get hurt. So, to prove it she would create her own crime filled life. Bridget decided to become a thief. At first it was only Pip and her stealing. It started out small things like a charm from a stand or a few bills from the local ice cream shop but it slowly started to grow. Their first real job was when they broke into a jewelry shop who's owner was threatening to rat out her father to the cops. Stealing his best, biggest, and favorite jewel out from under his nose did not sit well with him. She planned it perfectly as the morning after she stole it her father's men showed up, enforcing the idea that he shouldn’t rat Alex out. Needless to say the man decided to keep his trap shut in hopes of getting his jewel back. Slowly they whole gang got involved each having their own parts in a heist, each loving the thrill and danger of the snatching the bigger, more expensive and well-guarded treasures. Her father soon learned of the activities his daughter was involved in and he did not approve. He blamed her friends and called them 'bad influences'. They got in many arguments over it further damaging their already strained relationship. It seemed these arguments started to erase every good memory she had of him. The good times at Christmas, her first hat, birthdays. Each memory being replaced with his strained face attempting to contain his worry and anger, often failing and ending up screaming at her. The words that passed between the two always ran circles in her head when she was in her own home. It was torture to be within the walls of her own home, to constantly feel his disapproval and hear his attempts to keep her within the confides of the warehouse. It felt like the walls were closing in on her that she was in a prison. One night they had a particularly bad fight, the pair screaming at each other. Things were thrown around his office. And every low bow either of them could deliver seemed to come into play. In the end he literally had to force her into her room where one of his personal body guards stayed with her in the room. A place that had always been her sanctuary. It was the last straw. Bridget screamed that she hated him from inside the room. That night she was forced to stay inside her room until noon on the next day, after her father left for a job in Chicago. Immediately she ran for Pip’s house. A place that had always been like a second home too her. However she soon found it to be empty, a for sale sign on the door. Glancing in the window she saw just the bare walls and floor, it was like no one had ever lived there. In a panic she ran around to her other friend’s houses. Finding the exact same result for each and every one. She was all alone again. Bridget knew that she was the cause that her closest friends were up rooted and shipped away from their homes, if not dead. That fact killed her. Returning home she shut herself up in her room for days on end until her father returned from his business trip. When he did she came out and the final blow out began. She argued with him, screamed at him, begged him to bring them back eventually breaking down to a point of slipping to the floor in tears. She needed her friends, she didn’t want to be alone again. She swore up and down she would never do anything wrong a day in her life again. He didn’t believe her, he didn’t listen to her and decided to ignore her. She was broken and soon it was seldom for her to be seen outside of her room when he father was around. It wasn't long after that a government worker contacted him and he learned of Ashford Academy. He loved the idea of a safe place for her to grow up a little and learn to control her powers. Not to mention he figured under the watchful eye of the school she wouldn’t be able to do anything wrong. He spoke to her about it and she hated the idea. Claiming he couldn’t force her to go but of course he did. The two haven’t spoken at all since. Bridget refusing to attend most classes and still not finding herself on the ‘straight and narrow’ path of life her father believed she should be on. The only contact the two have shared was a Christmas present he sent to her. Ashford When Bridget arrived at Ashford she was livid. She hated the school and hated the people. She wanted to be home and with her friends but was well aware that was never going to happen. Slowly she adusted to the school making friends, finding someone she cared for. And once again it was all thrown to the wind when the Kidnappings took place. Losing her first real battle with powers took a blow on her selfesteme not to mention the loss of her close (almost boyfriend) friend Zane Kuro. After the fact she was a bit quieter and unsure of herself but slowly she is coming back fiercer than ever. Appearance Bridget stands at 5'2 and a-half inches tall and some may consider her slightly short, or just plain short. Her figure is rather girlish with curves in just the right places. Her eyes are a lovely electric blue but often change to an ice blue when she gets mad when they get that color you know you’re in deep trouble. The only thing that really makes her stand out in a crowd is her long pink hair. It usually falls to her lower back and she has swooping bangs covering her right eye. From the very start it has been this bright pink color and she never plans to change it. She loves the uniqueness that comes with it. There is also about a three inch scar that fallows her collarbone, now thin and a few shades darker than her skin it really only stands out if she mentions it or you happen to notice it which is rare. Her style doesn't keep with the coming and going trends of today. And in no way is she a girly girl. She hates skirts the most by far and dislikes dresses but will wear them for a special occasion. Just don’t count on that too often it has to be very special. Her usual clothing would be a pair of faded but well fitting jeans, knock off pair of vans, and a graphic tee shirt. Or possibly something along that effect with a more punk style but truly it's whatever she feels like. Over top of that it would be a dark grey or black hoodie which she can always be seen wearing. But her signature is her hats. Bridget can always be seen in a hat whether it is a baseball cap or a beanie it doesn’t matter they are apart of her everyday life. She has over thirty now which can give a wide range of possibilities when she walks out of her dorm in the morning. Her favorite is a purple beanie. While being kidnapped Bridget received a few scars. There's a long pale line that reaches from the base of her neck cutting down diagonally to match the curve of her shoulder blade ending somewhere mid-back. The second is located around her ankle. A thicker scar is wrapped around her right ankle, another gift from Calista's shadow whip. Another newly reveived scar was given to her by Calista's older brother Seth. In a battle he gifted her with a mercury sword slightly off to the side of her heart. A silver like scar was left as a constant reminder. Personality When people think of Bridget they tend to think of a wild, loud, sarcastic girl who doesn't give a damn about what people think of her. She's heard the word perfect and princess thrown at her but in trust she views herself much differently from what everyone else does. Yes the sarcasm is a staple of her's and if someone were to ask if she spoke another language that is what she would reply, Sarcasm. It's almost as if another part of her brain is simply for sarcastic comments. It's a part of her and she uses it for joking times, attacks, and defense. She is very loud and will speak her mind without a moment of hesitation often leading to trouble. These and her tough attitude are often what people remember of the pink hair girl but that's not everything to her. She's actually extremely insecure like most teenage girls. And majority of the time she only wants to be accepted and loved, steaming from her past but when someone does start to care she can't understand why they would feel that way. It may not appear like it but she does care about what some think of her. Mainly she cares about her friends and, oddly, some people she hates opinions the most. She finds herself weak with powers and in other areas. Often owning up to that fact but hating that she cant defend her loved ones and always needing to be rescued. Part of her completely hates herself for that reason and believing she will never be good enough for those around her. That and she believes people always end up getting hurt around her so she's weary about letting some get close for fear that they will end up dead or worse. Though people always end up find their way into her heart. To them she tries to be caring and open as possibly but that doesn't always happen. She can be quite sneaky and cunning if she wants to be. She always is when it comes to her past. Still she will do anything for those she has befriended and when they leave somehow a part of her always leaves as well. This causes her to be protective of her loved ones. This is always visible when it comes to speaking about those from her past or in the present. If you start to speak poorly of them she wont hesitate to jump down you're throat and get quite vicious or take all the blame on herself to protect them. All this leads her to be a fairly complicated individual but it is all Bridget. And it all comes together. The caring protective friend, the insecure girl with a hidden past, and most of all the sarcastic rebellious teenage girl. Powers Cloaking: The power to hide objects/subject from optical sight. She is fairly strong with this ability. She can hide her own form or a partial form. Recently she has discovered how to cloak other people as well, they must be touching her. When she is cloaking multiple people it takes far more energy out of her. *Access and Occlusion: The power to open locks and passwords without a key. She has the ability to open any lock, no matter the kind, with a simple touch of her finger. *As it turns how this power was labeled incorrectly when she first came to the school. She had only been able to move the locks around with her mind yet she could do more it was just unknown. In truth she has Telekinesis. This allows the user to manipulate/move objects with their mind. At the moment she can only access the power under extreme emotional, mental, or physical pressure. Once she is able to look past her emotions she will be able to learn and control her gift. Relationships